Merry Xmas, Hime
by uzumakiheiress
Summary: Natal memang manis, tapi akan lebih manis lagi kalau orang yang kau cintai ada di sisimu/Merry X'mas, Hime…/Arigato, Naruto-kun…/Review please?


Halo semuanya~ ini adalah fic pertama saya… berhubung karena sekarang sudah masuk ke _season _Natal, jadi author bikin fic ini…

Mohon kritik plus sarannya ya…. Karena saya author baru mungkin cerita saya ga akan terlalu romantis…

**Pairing **: NaruHina

**Disclaimer **: Hinata punyanya Naruto, Naruto punyanya Kishimoto-sensei

**Rate **: T (masalahnya saya ga berani bikin fic rate M…)

Oke minna~ langsung mulai aja ceritanya ya~

**MERRY X'MAS, HIME**

**By: uzumakiheiress**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Summary : Natal memang manis, tapi akan lebih manis lagi kalau orang yang kau cintai ada di sisimu/Merry X'mas, Hime…/Arigato, Naruto-kun…/Review please?

Butiran salju telah turun di Konoha City. Tampak semua orang sedang lalu-lalang di jalan. Rumah-rumah di pinggir jalan pun tampak telah dihiasi oleh berbagai ornamen Natal. Semua orang tampaknya sedang berbahagia mengingat beberapa minggu lagi merupakan hari Juruslamat mereka lahir.

Semua? Ah, rasanya tidak.

Di dalam sebuah rumah, tampak seorang wanita sedang mondar-mandir di dapur. Terkadang mulutnya melontarkan kalimat-kalimat gerutuan.

"Huh! Katanya Naruto-kun mau pulang lebih awal hari ini. Mana buktinya? Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam dan dia belum pulang juga! Pembohong!" gerutu wanita itu.

Oh, rupanya wanita ini kesal pada suaminya yang tidak menepati janjinya. Ternyata suaminya yang bernama Naruto itu tidak bertanggung jawab ya… *di-rasengan*

Akhirnya karena lelah mondar-mandir saja, wanita ini akhirnya duduk. Dia pun menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja makan dapur kecil itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia akhirnya tertidur.

Tepat jam 11 malam, sebuah mobil meluncur masuk ke dalam garasi rumah itu. Tampak seorang pria dengan langkah tergesa-gesa segera memasuki rumah.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil pria itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Rumah itu sangat hening. Biasanya rumah itu pasti penuh dengan omelan dari sang istri.

Pria itu melangkah masuk ke dapur. "Hinata-chan…" gumam pria itu. Ternyata istrinya-Hinata-tertidur pulas di meja makan. Sepertinya ia kelelahan menunggu suaminya sedari tadi.

Pria itu-Naruto- mengusap pelan kepala Hinata. Sungguh, wajah Hinata saat tertidur benar-benar manis. Naruto lalu mengecup kening istrinya itu.

"Mmm…" Ternyata tindakan Naruto tadi membangunkan Hinata. "Na-Naruto-kun…" gumam Hinata sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. Naruto hanya memberi senyuman lembut padanya.

"_Gomenne_, Hinata-chan. Tadi aku ada meeting mendadak, jadi aku tak bisa pulang cepat malam ini," kata Naruto hati-hati. Takut istrinya kecewa dan marah padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Manager senior sepertimu pasti akan punya banyak urusan mendadak," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto jadi lebih lega. Tadinya dia berpikir ia akan diomeli oleh Hinata sepanjang malam ini, tapi nyatanya tidak. Naruto bersyukur punya istri cantik dan pengertian seperti Hinata.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun. Lebih baik kau mandi. Aku sudah siapkan air panas untukmu," kata Hinata.

"_Arigato_, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto sambil mencium pipi Hinata. Tindakan kecil itu sukses membuat pipi Hinata menjadi merah. "Hehehe… kamu lucu juga kalau _blushing_ seperti itu," goda Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Hinata sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang cemberut karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Setelah mandi, Naruto segera memakan ramen kesukaannya. "Hinata-chan…" panggil Naruto setelah Hinata selesai mencuci manguk bekas ramennya. "Ya?" jawab Hinata.

_Gyut._

Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Hal itu sukses membuat Hinata _blushing_. "Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Mmm…." Gumam Naruto tak jelas. Pria berambut kuning itu sedang asyik menghirup wangi dari sang istri. "Ngh… Naruto-kun…" Hinata akhirnya sedikit berontak dari pelukan Naruto, yang membuat suaminya itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

Naruto membalikkan badan Hinata agar bisa bertatapan dengannya. Naruto mencium puncak kepala Hinata. "_Aishiteru, Hime…_" "_Aishiteru, _Naruto-kun…"

Naruto pun memeluk Hinata lebih erat. Agak lama mereka mempertahankan posisi itu sebelum Naruto berkata dengan lembut, "Merry X'mas, Hinata-chan…"

Hinata tersenyum dan menjawab, "_Arigato, _Naruto-kun…." Sebelum mereka mempertipis jarak antara bibir mereka.

Malam itu adalah malam yang sempurna. Malam dimana kau bersama-sama dengan orang yang kau sayangi. Memang, Natal itu indah, tetapi akan lebih indah lagi jikalau kau bersama-sama dengan orang yang kau sayangi…

**END**

Gimana?

Apakah fic ini sangat pendek dan juga jelek?

Kalau iya, maaf banget karena author ini anak baru dan belum bisa bikin cerita yang terlalu panjang.

Jadi untuk sementara waktu, author hanya akan bikin one-shoot aja.

Oke, review donk. Mau nge-flame juga ga apa-apa, author tetap akan menghargainya.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di fic author berikutnya!

Cheers,

Uzu-chan

09/12/2013


End file.
